The Lion Guard: Visiting The Outlands
It was a peaceful day in The Pridelands. The Lion Guard was patrolling Hapuna Valley. They were discussing Marigold. "Vitani says she'll start talking soon" Kion said. Fuli curled her tail around Kion's shoulders. "Does Nita like her?" She asked. Kion's expression softened. "Yes. Nita's an amazing sister" he said.. Fuli brushed her muzzle against Kion's cheek. "Ameba says that Nita's skills are evolving since she's become Rafiki's apprentice." She murmured. ”She‘s right.” Kion said. Kion glanced at Ono. Ono nodded, and took to the sky. He returned a moment later, and settled down on Beshte's back. "It's all clear." Ono said. "Thanks, Ono." Fuli said. Kion smoothed Fuli's ruffled fur with his tail. "How's Raksha?" He asked. Fuli smiled warmly. "She's fine, Ameba's been visiting her a lot lately" she said. Meanwhile, Nita had met up with Pula at The Meadow. They were resting underneath the baobab tree. "Pula, you're Mom's cubhood friend. You and Uncle Kovu know her better then anyone, even Aunt Kiara or Aunt Clea. I want to know more about Mom's family but she won't tell me anything. I can't ask Uncle Kovu about it either" Nita confessed. Pula bent down, and rubbed her muzzle against Nita's cheek. "Why can't you ask Kovu?" She asked. Nita sighed. "Papa says that Uncle Kovu doesn't like talking about his past" she answered. Pula nodded. "Nita, I understand wanting to know more about your family. I'll help you find out what you want to know, If you want I can take you to where your mother and I grew up" Pula said. Nita's head shot up. "The Outlands?" She asked. Pula nodded. "I'll go with you, Pula. I'll just need to go to Pride Rock and tell Belee and Kia" Nita said. Pula stood up and led Nita back to Pride Rock. When they reached Pride Rock, Nita rushed inside the den and met up with Belee and Kia. They glanced up with they saw Nita coming towards them. "What's going on, Nita?" Kia asked. Nita sighed and glanced behind her at Pula. "Pula's taking me to the Outlands, I need to know more about Mom's family and she can help me." Nita explained. Belee and Kia exchanged a glance. "Nita, Grandpa says the Outlands is beyond our borders. It's dangerous for anyone to venture into it" Belee said. Nita sighed. "I know it's dangerous Belee, I have to know more about Mom's family" Nita said. Belee and Kia exchanged another glance. Finally Kia padded towards Nita, and brushed her muzzle against Nita's cheek. "Nita, if Belee and I can't talk you out of this then we'll have to go with you and keep you safe." She said. Nita nodded. "Okay" she said. She led them back to Pula. When they'd reached Pula, Nita brushed her muzzle against Pula's foreleg. "Pula, Belee and Kia are coming with us. Can I ask Zazu to come?" She asked. Pula nodded. "Zazu can come with us" she agreed. She led them out of the den and they headed for Zazu's tree. When they reached Zazu's tree, Nita glanced up. "Zazu, I need to talk to you!" She called. Zazu flew out and landed beside Nita. "What's wrong, Nita?" He asked. "Pula's taking me to the Outlands. I need to know more about Mom's family and she can help me." Nita explained. Zazu groaned. "You get more like Kiara every day" he muttered. Belee and Kia exchanged a glance. "Zazu, will you come with us?, I'd feel safer if you did" Nita said. Zazu's expression softened. "Isn't Rafiki expecting you?" He asked. Nita shook her head. Zazu sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this." He said quietly. He turned back to Nita. "I'll go with you, Nita. Because I love you deeply, I'll go with you and protect you" Zazu said. Nita leaned over and nuzzled Zazu's beak. "Thanks Zazu, it'll be just like when Papa and Nana were cubs" she said. Zazu sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of" he muttered. Belee and Kia chuckled. Pula cleared her throat. "Okay, let's move out." She said brightly. She and Zazu began to lead the way towards the border. Meanwhile, The Lion Guard had finished their patrol and were settling down in The Meadow. Kion glanced at Ono. Ono nodded and took to the skies. He returned a moment later and settled down on Beshte's back. "What'd you see Ono?" Kion asked. Ono cleared his throat. "I saw Twiga playing with Kambuni and Ameba, Raksha was drinking at the Water Hole, and Zazu and Pula are taking your nieces to The Outlands" Ono reported. Kion's head jerked up so fast he banged it against a branch hanging above him. "What'd you just say?" He asked slowly. "Pula and Zazu are taking your nieces to The Outlands" Ono repeated. Kion stood up. "Lion Guard, let's go" he said. They began to rush towards Broken Rock. Meanwhile, Pula and Zazu had led Nita, Belee, and Kia to Broken Rock. They were gazing across the border. Nita shifted closer to Pula and leaned her head against Pula's foreleg. "I know how you're feeling Nita, we can go home if you're afraid" Pula said reassuringly. Nita shook her head and straightened up. "I have to do this, Pula." She said. Pula nodded. Suddenly, Kion rushed up to them. He stopped suddenly when he saw Pula. Fuli bumped into him from behind. "What's going on Nita, does Vitani know you're here?" Kion asked. He approached Nita and pulled her close to him. "Pula's taking me to the Outlands, I need to know more about Mom's family and she can help me." Nita explained. Kion facepawed. "You're getting more like Kiara every day" he muttered. "That isn't a bad thing, Kion. Aunt Kiara was brave enough to disobey Papa and venture into the Outlands. She was brave enough to meet and befriend Uncle Kovu" Nita reasoned. "I've heard the stories, Nita. This isn't like what Kiara did" Kion responded. Nita sighed.. Kion bent down and nuzzled Nita's cheek. "How about this, I'll let you go if you agree to allow me and the guard to come with you as extra protection." He said. Nita nodded and bounded back to Pula. "I'm ready, Pula" she said. Pula nodded and stood up. She and Zazu began to lead the way into The Outlands. Belee and Kia followed. Nita hesitated. Kion gestured for Fuli to lead their friends ahead of him and approached Nita. He curled his tail around Nita's shoulders. "Are you okay?" He asked gently. Nita shivered and leaned against him. "Kion, I've grown up without having any information on Mom's family. I know Grandma and Aunt Maya don't like Mom because she was raised here. Do they love me and Marigold?" Nita confessed. Kion sighed. "Of course they love you and Mari, Nita. They just can't see how amazing Vitani is because they won't look past her upbringing." Kion explained. Nita's expression brightened. "Thanks Kion, I'm ready to find out about Mom's family" Nita said. She gazed ahead and saw Pula waiting for them. "Let's go" Kion said. He stood up and curled his tail around Nita's shoulders. When they'd caught up to Pula, Nita rushed forward and nuzzled Pula's foreleg. Pula bent down and returned Nita's affection. "I'll show you the termite mound where we slept" she said. Nita shuddered. Kion's tail curled tighter around Nita's shoulders. Pula led them towards a deteriorating termite mound. Nita shrank back and pressed herself against Kion. "Come on, Nita. You're the one that wanted to come here, I know you're afraid but I'll protect you" Kion murmured. Nita nodded. "Pula, tell us about how Mom and Uncle Kovu were raised." Nita said. Pula nodded. "Zira raised her children to be just like her. She was an uncaring mother and that showed in her interactions with her children. She held a grudge against Simba and yearned to overthrow him." Pula began. "Who gave Mom her nickname?" Nita asked. Pula sighed. "Nuka's the one that gave Vitani her nickname, they had a surprisingly close relationship despite Nuka's resentment towards Kovu and Vitani's love for Kovu." Pula answered. Belee and Nita exchanged a glance. "Dad's always saying that Aunty's the only member of his family that he loved or trusted." Belee said. Kion nodded in agreement. "She's the only member of Kovu's family that I love" he added. Pula's expression softened. She leaned over and rasped her tongue I over Nita's ear. Suddenly, Kion stood up and moved in front of Nita. Nita glanced at him. "What's wrong, Kion?" She asked. Kion sank his claws into the singed grass underneath him. "Janja's been watching us" he muttered. Instantly, Pula jumped up and stood in front of Belee and Kia. Zazu stepped in front of Kion and Nita. "It's okay Zazu, I'll handle this." Kion said. He and Fuli exchanged a glance before creeping towards a bush. "Janja, I know you're in there!" Kion called. Fuli and Bunga stepped forward and stood beside Kion. Slowly, Janja emerged. He cackled when he caught sight of the group. "What're you doing here, Kion?" He asked. Kion's claws sank deeper into the earth underneath him. "That's none of your concern." He snapped. Fuli silently placed her tail on Kion's shoulder. Janja approached the group and fixed his gaze on Nita. He cackled as his gaze swept over her. "Isn't this Vitani's daughter?" He asked. Zazu glanced at Nita and placed his wing on her shoulder protectively. Kion growled. "She's someone I love and I won't let you hurt her." He said. Janja smirked. "I have those I love as well Kion, I wouldn't dream of hurting an innocent cub." He said. Kion and Fuli exchanged a glance. Suddenly Kion heard a comfortingly familiar sound. Kiara's roar. Kovu and Kiara raced into the clearing and thrust themselves in front of Kion and Nita. "Kiara!" Kion cried. Kiara glanced at him. "Somehow, I don't think it was your idea to risk your safety by coming here." She said. There was a faint hint of amusement in her tone. Nita stepped forward and nuzzled Kiara's foreleg. "It was my idea, Aunt Kiara" she said. Kiara bent down and rasped her tongue over Nita's ear. "You're getting more like me every day" she muttered. Kiara cast a glance at Janja before turning to Kion. "Let's go home." She said. Kion nodded and they began to make their way back to the Pridelands. When they reached Pride Rock, they found Vitani pacing anxiously in front of the entrance to the royal den. "I'll explain to Vitani what happened, Nita" Pula said comfortingly. Nita nodded and shifted closer to Kiara. Pula began to walk towards Vitani. Vitani glanced up and sighed with relief. She approached Pula and they faced each other. There was a tense silence. Finally, Vitani broke the silence. "Pula, Sarafina told me that you and Nita went somewhere today" she said. Pula nodded. "That's right, Vitani" she answered. Vitani exchanged a glance with Simba and Nala. Simba and Nala padded forward and stood next to Vitani. Simba settled down and Nala placed Marigold in his paws. Vitani turned her attention back to Pula after casting a fond glance at her daughter. "Where'd you go?" She asked. Pula glanced behind her at Nita. "We went to the Outlands" she said. Vitani's jaws clenched. Nita bounded forward quickly and rubbed her muzzle against Vitani's foreleg. "Mom, I'm sorry that I disobeyed you but I wanted to know more about your family. I know about Daddy's family but I needed to know about your family" Nita said. Vitani's expression softened as she gazed at Nita. "I can understand that, but you can't disobey rules that are put down for your safety. Nita, I'm telling you this because I love you, I don't want to lose you" Vitani said. Nita nodded. "I'm sorry Mom" she said. Vitani bent down and nuzzled Nita's cheek. "I love you" she said. Nita smiled warmly. "I love you too." She said. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories